


Grind

by SimplyShiori



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Drabble and Shorts [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Grinding, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Song Fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine makes a copy of Kagami's keys without him knowing.</p>
<p>He wasn't ready.</p>
<p>But now he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Every-Other-Day Story #7 (I'm biased to Aokaga). Enjoy! I hope you guys like! Ah please note that _italics_ is the song singing and those with "quotations" has Kagami singing along. And never forget, Kagami Taiga is a sexy beast! XD

Kagami didn't know that Aomine knew where he kept his spare keys. Kagami didn't know that Aomine made a copy of them a few days back.

Kagami just didn't know.

And Aomine wasn't ready.

_____

Sunday morning comes around and Kagami is prepared to clean his apartment that's a bit messier than usual, but then again a certain blue-haired Too student has been swinging by often.  
His air conditioning is on the fritz again so the living room window are open to let the breeze in and it feels nice, as it runs through the contours of his toned body, cladded in only a pair of black and green basketball shorts.  
He walks with a slight sway to his stereo system before popping in a few cds, he's in the mood for English music. He adjusts the volume before he presses play.  
He dances as he cleans, a series of light fluid movements to the R&B flowing from his speakers but then one of his guilty pleasure songs come on and he can't help but put on a show, not like anyone's gonna see him anyways.

Aomine doesn't know what the people on the radio are saying since it's in a language he's unfamiliar with but that doesn't deter him from putting the stolen keys in the knob and opening the door. It's much louder than he expected and he can't even hear the door close when he pushes it so he assumes Kagami doesn't either.  
He walks for approximately two and a half steps with his pinky digging in his ear before halting. Kagami's back is to him as he holds the broom just an arms lenght away.  
" _Step one_ ," he hears Kagami say in this devilish good bedroom pitch that goes straight to his loins, " _you're kissin' on me_." Aomine just stands and watches.  
" _Step two_ ," his hand runs down his torso as his body flows like water, hips moving seamlessly as he ruts against the broom, turning just so; Aomine has a better view now, " _Boy I'm caressin' your body_." His red eyes are away from view, closed, as he smirks and grinds just a bit harder than before, " _Step three, now I'm lickin' off the whipped cream_ ," his tongue pokes out for a moment and Aomine feels himself growing more and more. " _Step four_ ," Kagami drops the broom as both hands rub down his abs before hooking onto the waist of his pants, his right hand pulls down on one side down just a bit, Aomine can see the beginning of finely curled red hairs, " _And oooh you're grindin' on me_."

By the tempo Aomine can tell the song is kicking into the chorus, Kagami doesn't sang along with this part but the bluenette is pretty sure he knows the words.  
Kagami's hips are moving again, _Baby grind on me (sloww griind)_ , slow grinding just as the song says. He lowers to the ottoman not to far, propping himself on his elbows before he's moving sensual again, _Relax your mind take your time on me (sloww griind)_. He's hips snap back and forth in conjunction with the song, _Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (sloww griind)._  
Aomine can't take his eyes away from the sexual scene before. Kagami is not one to be lewd but Aomine now thinks it's all just a farce as he watches the redhead gyrate against the ottoman, that lucky fucking ottoman. _Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (sloww griind)_. Kagami does this dip with his pelvis and Aomine recognizes it, eyes widening, it's not often he gets to see his borderline sex God of a boyfriend's body from the back when he's usually underneath him, feeling everything deep, penatrating, passionate thrust. He's moving like he's fucking Aomine, he's moving like he's about to fuck the life out of Aomine. The Virgo born shudders as his body goes limp, his duffle bag falls off his shoulder with a hard thud. _With slow grindin'._

The whiplash Kagami will face when he realizes he almost broke his neck is something he will think about later as he falters, slips off the piece of furniture, lands on his ass and stutters as he looks agape at the darker teen.  
Aomine gives no fucks about his lover's embrassement as he goes to remove his shirt and toe off his shoes. "You, me, bedroom, **now**." He heads to the room without turning back.

He is glad to hear Kagami following close behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Would this be considered a song fic? Eh, the song is pretty old but works with it, it's Grind on Me by Pretty Ricky if any of you didn't know. I was gonna use Love Like Honey but meh this one fit more. Thanks for reading, so much appreciations to you all ^_^


End file.
